Dante Royal
Dante Royal is the Male Tribute from District 9 for the The 101st Hunger Games. Description Dante origins are unknown but he seemed hail from District 9 from a moutain range. The people of District 9 find him amusing and weird because of his hyper nature and his ADD. Dante claims to be from a wealthy family. Dante could easily be picke dout of a crowd because of his brown hair with a yellow streak on the right side that covered his eye. He also wears a red jacket with a white fluffy mane around the collar and has a lip piercing. He seemed more like a Capitol person than from a District, however he is weird for even the Captiol's standards. Dante likes animals escpecially cats. Dante stranely seems to be afriad of beautiful women. He also one day decided to make a crop circle inthe fields to contant the "Prawns." After that the people of District 9 wouldn't allow him to go near the fields. In Revive the Dead Games, Dante reappears again but this time he had been infected with parasites by the DeathTones. His hair had turned black with a green streak. A neon green liquid flows out of his mouth, eyes and nose. His also has animal pawed feet and a long slender tail tipped with a tuff of green fur. He wears black clothing and a black lab coast he stole one of the scientists' lab coats one cold night, somehow he turned black. He has new powers rather than just the sound abilities. Dante is most often seen playing a keyboard which is used to enerate power for the Arena. He also has control over electronic object including the TV. Dante now lives at District 14. Hunger Games Dante volunteered for the boy choosed at the reapping which shocked everyone. Dante wasn't new to the Hunger Games, however. His mission was to keep Mitch alive and was working with Orinoco. In Reveive the Dead Games, Dante reappears during the Reapings, messing with the TVs to show different images. During the Training, Dante was moved to the Capitol and kepted in a circular room to power the scientists' machines. Later he was moved to the Arena, but was placed a shield around him to prevent him from leaving or from others interacting with him. Dante still found away around this. Stats Name: Dante Royal Age: 18 Weapon(s): Sword Appearance: Brown hair with a yellow streak on the right, grey eyes, lip-ring Strengths: Dante is surprisingly strong, fast and cunning, he is very good at climbing and digging, he is resourceful Weakness: Because of his ADD Dante gets easily distract and he has a fear of pretty girls. Token: Lip-Ring Trivia *Dante is named after the Devil May Cry character and his last name comes from the color Royal blue, however Dante wears a lot of red. *Dante's favorite number is 9, thus he is from District 9. Dante is used in many fan-fictions. *Dante is basically Demonclaw, his darker form, thus he is the ruler of District 0. Category:District 9 Tributes Category:Dead Games Characters Category:District 0 Tributes